


Always

by KXXIII



Category: Hat Films - Fandom, Hatfilms, Yogscast
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Multi, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Sweet, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 08:30:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10158782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KXXIII/pseuds/KXXIII
Summary: Nighttime contemplation.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Trying to push past writer's block with a little something.

The young man lie in bed, staring out the window across the room, tired eyes focused on a blinking street lamp across the road. The window was open just a bit, allowing a breeze to cool the warm room to a comfortable temperature. He could hear the distant sounds of tires passing over asphalt and the beginnings of rain tapping on the roof. He continued staring at the street lamp, blinking slowly.

‘They should really fix that,” he thought to himself idly. A snort broke the silence and his gaze turned to one of the sleeping masses at his side. Alex was fast asleep, his face pressed into the pillow and squished up into an attractive expression. A small smile curled Trott’s lips and he reached over, pulling the blanket they shared further up the ginger’s shoulder. He let his hand rest on the other man’s arm, feeling the warmth and enjoying the small touch.

Trott turned his eyes to his other side to peer at the third man sharing their king-sized bed. Ross’ greying hair was mussed, little flakes of hair gel littering the man’s forehead. His arm was currently being used as Trott’s pillow and it twitched every so often. His lips moved a bit, saying something in a dream probably, and Trott was struck with the urge to kiss him. So he did, moving in slowly and carefully, trying to not wake Ross, as he pressed his lips lightly to the man’s own. He started to pull back before he was startled by grey blue eyes peering sleepily at him. Trott smiled softly and moved a bit of hair off of Ross’ forehead.

“Sorry,” he whispered, “didn’t mean to wake you, sunshine.”

Ross yawned, Trott allowing his arm to escape so he could stretch a bit. He turned onto his side, looking at Trott. Trott matched him, his back to Alex. 

“S’fine,” Ross slurred, an arm moving up to lay over Trott’s waist. He leaned in and pressed another kiss against Trott’s mouth before snuggling up under the man’s chin. “Love you,” he managed to murmur before nodding off again. Trott ran his fingers through Ross’ hair and turned his attention back to the blinking street lamp. He felt Alex shift in his sleep, snuggling up against Trott’s back and laying an arm over his waist, just under Ross’ arm. 

Trott was warm and comfy, lying between the two most important people in his life, and he found himself yawning. Soon he was asleep as well, his dreams taking him to fantastical places, but always with Ross and Alex by his side.


End file.
